Ultimate Beginning Pt.1
"Ultimate Beginning Pt.1" is the first episode and first part of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: After the big battle with Diagon and Vilgax, Ben Tennyson and his team continue to fight off evil aliens but return with an unexpected surprise from a former villain in the past. Plot: Ben Tennyson, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy's enjoying smoothies on their average smoothie Friday. Just then a huge noise fills the air and everyone at the joint looks in the sky and sees and object coming down at them. Gwen focuses more on it and notices that it is glowing mana pink. She tells everyone to leave the place and they run off and scream. The object hits the ground and Sunny, Gwen and Ben's evil cousin is standing there smiling sinisterly. She laughs and then Gwen runs at her and throws mana orbs at her but she feels no harm. She gets angery and makes her hands glow pink and she fires energy disks at Gwen and the gang. She throws a shield over the three and Kevin absorbs metal and runs at her. Ben sneaks off and goes behind Mr. Smoothy's and dials up Four Arms and successfully turns into him. He jumps out from behind the joint and runs right at Sunny. Four Arms smacks Sunny's energy shield and it breaks and shatters and she gets completely angry and unleashes her full anodite form. She throws Four Arms all the way into the air and he falls down with a large thud and turns back to Ben. Sunny laughs again and throws Kevin into Mr. Smoothy's so she and Gwen could fight. Alone. Sunny says a spell and mana vines come out of the ground and grow all over Gwen. She scream and then uses a spell to slice through all of the vines. Sunny gets angered and screams "NO!" and then begins fighting here with mana disks. Ben sees them fighting and runs out of the hole he made. He dials up Swampfire and turns into him and throws vine around Sunny and easily gets her trapped. Swampfire laughs and Kevin gets up and smiles at her demise. Sunny tells them "you think you have trapped me?" She then laughs sinisterly and breaks free from the vines. She flies into the air and begins absorbing all of the mana around here. She grows in strength and size and becomes tall and even more powerful than she was before. The teams gasps at the sight of her and she throws a large mana blast at the three. Gwen blocks it but the second one she throws breaks the shield completely. Swampfire turns back to Ben and he and Kevin run away, dodging Sunny's blasts. Gwen lays on the ground defeated and Sunny comes to the ground and grabs her. "Say goodbye to your cousin, Ben," said Sunny. She flew into the air with Gwen and went to Anodyne. Ben and Kevin scream "Gwen! No!!" and they watch Sunny disappear with her in the sky. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains: *Sunny Aliens Used: *Four Arms (first re-appearence) *Swampfire (first re-appearence) Trivia: *This is the first episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. *Four Arms and Swampfire make their re-appearences in this episode. *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Sunny make their first re-appearences since UA. *The way Sunny took all of the mana from the ground is similar to the way Verdona did in the episode What are Little Girls Made Of? *Mr. Smoothy's returns in this episode and is once again badly damaged. *Ben's omntrix makes the same noises as the Ben 10 omnitrix and Alien Force ones. *Swampfire has the same voice as he did in the first episode of Alien Force. *Sunny's boyfriend Antonio did not appear in this episode and it is unknown what happened to him. Category:Episodes